memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Terok Nor residents
Rename since the term "personnel" suggests someone who is affiliated with the ruling authority of Terok Nor, wouldn't Terok Nor residents be a much better name? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:21, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :That's probably a good idea. -- Tough Little Ship 23:14, 11 June 2006 (UTC) mirror universe is there the same kind list for mirror univers terok nor residents ??? C-IMZADI-4 21:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. --LauraCC (talk) 14:06, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Merge This page is just an alphabetic list, which is exactly what the eponymous category is for, so merge. Kennelly (talk) 22:29, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :If this page was redone as "Terok Nor inhabitants" (for all those who lived here before its capture and rename) we could list named and unnamed individuals here.--LauraCC (talk) 19:27, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Name of Mark Lentry Jem'Hadar I'm trying to match up names from the Star Trek CCG with pictures on the unnamed character lists. According to the Card Guide Wiki, Amet'alox http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Amet'alox, Rak'tazan http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Rak'tazan_%28CtA%29, Tozara'Kesh http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Tozara'Kesh and Varat'idan http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Varat'idan are all pictures of the Jem'Hadar played by Mark Lentry. The Tozara'Kesh picture is the same as the one on the Mark Lentry page. The "Where's That Picture From?" http://www.siskoid.com/STCCG/picsDS9.html site claims that all four pictures are from the episode A Time To Stand, but the episode's credits on IMDB say there were only two Jem'Hadar in the episode. The Jem'Hadar in the pictures don't all look the same. Tozara'Kesh has a bone just above his nose that is missing in Amet'alox, but it's hard to tell with Rak'tazan and Varat'idan because of the lighting. Can anyone help clear up this confusion? Are all four pictures really of Mark Lentry? --NetSpiker (talk) 07:46, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I've contacted the founder of Card Guide Wiki and he told me that Tozara'Kesh is definitely Mark Lentry and Amet'alox is the other Jem'Hadar who appeared in the same episode. Rak'tazan and Varat'idan are probably also pictures of Mark Lentry since they appear to be wearing the same clothes. --NetSpiker (talk) 06:51, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I was wrong. Rak'tazan, Varat'idan and Amet'alox are the Jem'Hadar in Quark's bar, not the ones guarding Weyoun. --NetSpiker (talk) 04:51, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Move Jem'Hadar to "Unnamed Jem'Hadar" article From what we know about the Jem'Hadar being purely soldiers serving the Dominion, I think it would be more appropriate to move these Jem'Hadar to the Unnamed Jem'Hadar article as opposed to being listed among the "residents" of Terok Nor. We already have some other station Jem'Hadar on that page aswell. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) : That line of reasoning completely defeats the purpose of this page. These Jem'hadar were definitely posted to Terok Nor, that is the only certainty than differentiates them from the others you speak of. "Residents" or "Soldiers" or not, simply augment the description of the page: problem solved. : Also, this page was considered "done" in terms of having all the proper unnamed redirects created for it. If you are going to add more characters/sections to the page, please follow through with the project, and be sure to link the pictures you upload to the pages they are listed on, with redirects that ape existing redirects. Thanks. --Alan (talk) 14:14, March 16, 2018 (UTC) 1. Forget it then, it's not worth arguing the point. 2. You're assuming I know what the hell you're talking about. I haven't added any characters to the page. 3. I only uploaded the images because NetSpiker asked for them. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:36, March 17, 2018 (UTC)